This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Numerous epidemiologic studies have noted associations between exposures to ambient air pollutants (VOC, particulates, ozone) and asthma incidence and severity. Recent work in juvenile rhesus macaques has shown that a syndrome having many of the hallmark signs of allergic asthma can be induced by intermittent ozone and house dust mite allergen (HDMA) exposures. Several of the structural alterations observed in this model occur in the airways, a primary site for pulmonary xenobiotic metabolism. These studies were conducted to test the hypothesis that exposures resulting in fundamental alterations in the structure and function of the lung also alter the ability to metabolize xenobiotics, with a focus on bioactivated xenobiotics.